swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nigof Ove (character)
' Nigof Ove' Born: 55 BBY Died : 1 ABY (Body Died) Occupation : Used to be a Commando But fell Under the Influence of the Dark Side and Became a Dark Side Force User. Server: Eclipse Gender: Male Age: 56 Species: Rodian Biography Nigof Ove is a brutal hunter who grew up along side wookiee's on the planet Kshyyyk at the age of 15 he and his Wookiee friend Rowook were held captive by trandoshan slavers . Nigof had never seen a wookiee in full battle Rage before he watched in horror as Rowook plowed through the Trandoshan slavers camp killing every single slaver and even using a well aimed Plasma Bolt through one of the slaving ships Ion engens causing a massive explosion as the vessel tried to take off. Nigof was in a state of shock after they escaped the slaving camp. At the age of 20 Nigof became an infamous Bounty Hunter through out the inner rim after a run in with jabba the hutt on Kessel Nigof became one of jabba's goons for a long period of time. During the clone wars Nigof was supporting no faction in the war effort but after his home world was attacked he took an old Slug-Thrower and charged into battle against the CIS after several long months of fighting on the front lines Nigof suffered from many injuries. When the news of kashyyyk being attacked once again Nigof made his way towards Kashyyyk in an attempt to help in the fighting there he ran into his old friend Rowook who then asked if Nigof could take care of Aiveer for him because rowook was called into the battle by his father. Nigof then took aiveer aboard Nigofs old ship the incinerator and took off for the outer rim. There they stayed for several months before hearing that the battle of kashyyyk was over he returned to kashyyyk to return aiveer to rowook. Rowook thanked Nigof and they parted ways. After his run in with rowook on kashyyyk nigof kept track of rowooks movements through out the galaxy. Nigof then turned to Slaving. By this time Rowook had earned a massive bounty on his head for crimes against the empire. Nigof took up the bounty and went after rowook. Nigof believed that he had tracked rowook to the Maw Cluster but instead it was another wookiee by the name of Rowbacca rowooks son who was also a feared bounty hunter and mercenary through out the outer rim. Nigof thinking that the X-Wing fighter was Rowooks Nigof opened fire on it. After a vicious Dog Fight Nigof's ship was heavily damaged and he was left stranded in the maw cluster for 2 days before his engenes had been repaired. Imperial Commando Nigof was an Imperial Commando during the Battle Of Yavin and a year after the Battle of Yavin. Nigof was the squad leader of a squad of Imperial Recruits that Called themselves the Black Elipson Squad. Little did the empire know at this time that the Squad was made up of Powerful squad members one of the Squad members was Griffin Belikov a force sensitive Human male. Griffin was very good with a blaster but for some reason he preferred melee weapons such as Vibro Swords and Vibro Axes. Griffin managed to get the squad out of many difficult situations but one mission caught the Whole Squad off guard. Bestine. The Official Capital City....well by the Empires standards, Had fallen under a full scale assault lead by the Rebel alliance. The Imperial defences were heavy they used defences such as Light Turbo laser batteries against the Alliances AT-XT's and they had well over 100 elite Imperial stormtroopers stationed in the Capital. Rebel forces swarmed the City from all directions Imperial forces were spread thin, That's when Black Elipson squadron was called in. They charged the rebels head on, Some of the squad members were Injured in the Charge against the alliance forces. Nigof was injured in the charge but he continued to fight by blasting as many rebels as he could but eventually he ran out of ammo and he was cut off from his squad and he was pinned down perhaps about 200 metres away from the Medical Centre where the nearest Imperial forces were located. It was then when he saw a shimmer of Blue light carve it's way through the rebel squad that was firing constantly at his position. It was then he saw Griffin run towards him while batting back laser bolts from the surviving rebel Troopers he made his way to Nigof's position and helped him up and provided cover fire for Nigof until he managed to get to the Medical centre. Just as Nigof arrived at the medical centre it fell under attack by Rebel Special Force troopers, all imperial troops outside the medical facility were gunned down with little resistance. Nigof planted a few charges at the Entrance of the facility and caught a few Rebel Troops off guard and they were killed. the ones that avoided the charges were met with a hail of blaster fire catching three of the rebels off guard and killing them instantly. Instead of waiting for the Medical treatment he needed he charged back out into the heat of the battle and helped the Remaining Imperial forces to hold the Lines while the alliance surrounded them and picked them off one by one, Just then the order came for one last desperate attack against the alliance and Nigof and Black Elipson Squad charged the Rebel positions around the medical centre and the Cantina. They managed to liberate those areas from the alliance but the alliance made a few attacks against the medical centre and the Medical bay. Eventually the Rebels were defeated and they retreated back to there base to plan for another attack. Nigof made his way to the medical centre to get the treatment he needed and he left the squad but he remained in the empire. That Night Griffin arrived in the Bestine cantina when Nigof was having a drink and a reflection about the battle when his thoughts were disturbed By Griffin who came to tell him about his mission for the galactic Empire to try and make peace with the Chiss Empire in the Unknown Regions. Nigof told him about his retirement from the squad and that he was going to take up the Bounty on Rowook's Head. Griffin was upset and angry because rowook was friend of his and he did not want Nigof to kill him so he attacked him in the crowded cantina but Nigof Over powered him and Left him there and he walked out calmly as if nothing happened to gather information on Rowook's last known whereabouts. Hunting Rowook Nigof got a tip off on rowooks location by a fellow hunter. After learning that His informant was after the wookiee as well Nigof killed him so the bounty could be his. His information took him to the Maw Cluster a feared area of space where there are many black holes in the vast stretch of space. There he found a lone X-Wing class starfighter he opened fire on it doing little damage to the vessel the Starfighter charged towards Nigofs own ship lasers blazing. After a few direct hits to his own fighter Nigof pulled one of the most feared flight tricks in the galaxy he flew between 2 of the black holes the X-Wing went after him lasers still firing they both made it past the 2 black holes and another vicious encounter flared to life as lasers flew through the vastness of space Nigof almost had the fighter until it used a very well planed flanking move and tore apart Nigofs engenes from behind with his 4 laser cannons. The X-wing left Nigof stranded in the depths of the Maw Cluster it was not until nigof learned that the informant had lied to him giving him false information leading him into an ambush. He then continued His search for Rowook through out the galaxy. Mission to Kessel After his humiliating defeat in the Maw Cluster Nigof ove set off on a bounty hunting mission to the Kessel system where he was to ambush a High Imperial Admiral who had turned rouge against the empire and took his crew members with him. Nigof found the Small Imperial Acclamator class warship. He used false transponder codes to board the vessel's main hanger bay He was met by a small group of stormtroopers who tried to capture him he blasted them all and was able to blast his way to the command Bridge where he found the High Imperial Admiral already awaiting him. A vicious battle ensured between Nigof the bridge crew and the admiralall bridge crew were killed and the admiral with them Nigof then set the vessels self destruct codes and flead the area where he watched the Acclamator explode. He received a transmission from the Admiral in charge of the Imperial fleet in the Kessel system and asked nigof ove to join the imperial academy. Nigof soon became a corporal in the imperial academy and lead many missions to dangerous war torn worlds. A Chance Meeting Nigofs travels made him forget about the bounty on Rowook for a long time. On a routine inexpection to the city of Bestine on Tatooine Nigof found Rowooks Adopted son Aiveer Ova serving as a battle medic for the empire. After a short reunion the city came under fire from rebel forces all imperials were called to battle stations and the battle of bestine began. During the battle Nigof helped to couver aiveer from the rebel assault force grunts. The causualties on both sides were terrible over 100 imperial troops were killed or injured in the battle with the rebel alliance and over 150 rebel troopers were killed or injured in the battle. After the battle the pair bought celebration drinks in the Bestine cantina when they were done they went to jabba the hutts palace to celebrate their victory because of nigofs connections with jabba they were alloud in and they had a good time until jabba threatened Nigof ove. from huttiese Nigof Ove you have betrayed me......you know the consiquences for betraying me dont you? Now Now jabba how did i Betray you? from Huttiese you serve this galactic 'empire' you swore an oath to only serve me...didn't you? HA! you wish! jabba don't push your luck with me from Huttiese Or what? {Nigof takes out a thermal detonator} Or this...do you know what this is jabba? this...this is a thermal detonator it'll blow this entire thrown room up...with you in it... Last One Standing Aiveer and Nigof ran from jabbas palace and they parted ways once again and Nigof returned to Mercenary work abandoning the empire. He was hired by an Imperial scientist to go to dathomir and help reunite a group of scientists with the quirintine starport at the time nigof never knew why there was a quarintine starport as soon as he and his squad landed they were administered with an anti-virus for some sort of disease that was in the area according to the Dr. Zhara Cody it was in the air. They left the starport and after traveling for about 10 mins they were overwhelmed by undead stormtroopers and prisoners. Nigof watched in horror as he saw one of his squad members being devoured by the undead. He learned that you could only kill then by shooting the head. The remaining members of the squad set up a barracade and a small camp to take shelter in for the night until a rescue party came to get them. During the night they were attacked by a wave of undead stormtroopers at first their shots were out of range and always missed but they soon had very very accurate shots that killed another 2 of the squad mates. By morning only 2 squad members remained Nigof and a bothan medic the rescue party had arrived they got back to the starport scared stiff and they left the planet never to return. The Ove Clones Several Years before the battle of Yavin V Nigof Ove Visited Kamino to have 5 identical Clones of himself created to help in his hunt for rowook. Nigof then sent the clones throughout the galaxy to gather information on Rowooks movements throughout the galaxy. After the news of Rowooks death reached Nigof's ears and Aiveers attempt to resurrect Rowook Nigof sent one of the clones to corellia to meet with Aiveer and deliver him the last piece of data he would need to successfully resurrect Rowook. They met out side of Kor Vella at nigofs camp and they traveled to one of corellias many swamps to get a special crystal fragment that would be needed to resurrect rowook. Nigof Ove then attacked aiveer when he was caught off guard but aiveer was able to prevail and Defeat the clone but aiveer was unaware of the Nigof clone as being a clone but as the real nigof. So Aiveer thought the rest of the process was goeing to be uninterrupted. Nigof Sent many Clones after Aiveer and Rowook's son Rowbacca But after several failed attempts to Interrupt the Resurrection process Nigof Finally gave them the order to Kill any one Involved in the resurrection Process. The Ove clones attacked viciously but all were eventually Destroyed much to Nigof's Supprise. Nigof went into hiding on the Planet Dathomir and amassed a Huge army of Dark Side force Users to take over the Planet Dathomir to Lure Rowook and Aiveer into the trap knowing they'd try to help in the Defence effort. After they arrived Rowook and Aiveer and one of Rowook's Old Force User friends attacked the army when they were off guard. The Three of them were almost invincible but they relised that the army were all untrained users of the Force and with easy they slew them all. Just as they were about to return to the Starport Nigof Attacked rowook Viciously and Injured him badly. Aiveer reacted quickly after that and stopped Nigof's blade from Killing Rowook. Nigof used the force to throw aiveer back and then charged towards him slashing and hacking and sparks from there sabers flew. Nigof Overwhelmed Aiveer and Kicked him to the Ground and as he was about to Finnish Him off Rowooks Friend Attacked Nigof Injuring him but not badly enough to put him out of the Fight. Nigof Struck back with the fierce rage of a Rampaging Wampa using His saber as a club to slash at every weak point that the jedi exposed. Eventually the Jedi fell down a small hill and his saber was lost in the Undergrowth and Just as Nigof neared Him to Finnish Him off Aiveer struck again with a fierce attack of his own. Nigof Struggled to keep the flurry of attacks away from him then with a lucky strike from Aiveer severed his Lightsaber and Aiveer then kicked him in the Chest knocking the Air out of Nigof and he fell to the floor. Without hesitation Aiveer's Lightsaber swung down slicing clean through Nigofs Chitin chest plate Killing him Instantly. Nigof Strikes Back! After a long 2 year Wait to gain revenge on Rowook and Aiveer for Defeating Him. Nigof was not in the galaxy as a flesh and Blood form but as a Force Ghost and was even more powerful than he was on Dathomir. As he died he called upon the Dark Side to Transfer his conscious self into his spirit and as Aiveer slew him left his Body and Fled. After heading to Many worlds filled with Dark Side Teachings Such as Korriban, Ziost and Dromund Kaas he learned many Dark Side teachings and Even although he was not in the galaxy in person he was there In spirit and in that he was very powerful indeed. After 2 years of scouring the galaxy for the teachings of the Sith he returned to Known Space and decided to make a seriese of Quick but brutal attacks on Rowook and Aiveer not enough to Kill them but to injure them and Scare them. Nigof Made preparations for a final battle between the group and he knew what the out come would be and he knew it had to be done. He spent a lot of time on the Planet Yavin 4 in an Ancient Sith Temple infested with the Dark Side of the Force. There he waited and feasted on the Raw Dark Side Force Aura there to become stronger for the battle awaiting him. Much to his surprise Only Aiveer and a Mysterious Force user arrived. Much to his dismay that Rowook was not there to watch the Battle. But As Aiveer entered the arena where Nigof waited Nigof turned to greet Aiveer and tried to persuade Aiveer to Turn to the Dark Side and Join him and help him Kill Rowook. After Aiveer answered with a firm Never! Nigof drew his newly crafted Lightsaber and attacked Aiveer trying to goad him into embracing the dark side to defeat him. His true task was to corrupt Aiveer but somewhere near the Duel Nigof became frustrated sensing no anger from Aiveer but only a flare of Light side energy and Nigof started to go in for the Kill and threw aiveer off guard and threw him through one of the stone Doors in the arena but was surprised when he entered through the door Aiveer was Gone. So far Nigof had been winning the duel but was caught off guard when Aiveer just re-appeared and threw him off of the balcony back into the arena and Aiveer lept down after him and dis armed Nigof and asked him to surrender Nigof lashed up grabbing his lightsaber but was defeated again and Aiveer asked him to Surrender once again. Nigof snarled a no and then knew that His plan to corrupt Aiveer had gone Horribly wrong and he knew he was facing a second and permanent death. Aiveer swung his saber down and sliced through Nigofs Force apparition Defeating him.......but not killing him. There was a faint shred of Life left within Nigofs force spirit. The mysterious Jedi Asked Aiveer to wait out side for her, Aiveer done as asked and the Jedi saved Nigof. Telling him that she would call upon him once again when the time was right and during that time he was not to interrupt with the events to come and that if he did that she would Break him........ Darkness Rises. Several months after that fateful duel with Aiveer Ova on Yavin 4, Nigof Ove's Dark spirit draged it's self from the Jungle Moon and Back to Dathomir to find the Resting Place of his Origonal Body. With the Power of the dark side Nigof tore his destroyed body from the Planets surface and re created it, Using the dark side of the force. He became a beast of True Dark Power...a Beast that was Almost Invincible. He returned to Yavin 4 for a Duel with his saviour...to show them that he was much more powerful then them...and to show that he was truly back and even more powerful then before. Shortly After his return Nigof Made his presence known once again in the servace of the Galactic Empire, He set many plans in motion on how to bring about the Destruction of the Rebellion and how to Overthrow the Emperor and Darth Vader. Nigof was now considered compleatly insane, he was indeed insane but he was also extreamly powerful and cunning, being careful not to get drawn into full pitched battles between Aiveer Ova or to go after Rowook Directly. He knew the consequences of such actions would only end up in severe Injury or even Another death. He heard roumors of a long lost relative of Aiveer's had been found on the Remote Mid Rim world of Kashyyyk, Nigof traveled there in an Attempt to try and convert the young Force Sensitive to the Dark Side. He found the Young Ithorian Force Sensitive that called himself Mirlem Eera medetating deep within The Myyydril Caverns Depths. Mirlem was disturbed to feel such a Dark and Melevolent Presence in the force and was fully ready for the worst, he kept his hand near his Lightsaber on his belt incase he would be drawn into any sort of combat with the Dark Sider. After a long conversation with the Dark Sider and a grusome discouvery of his Father's remains inside the caverns, Mirlem was aggrivated enough to attack Nigof, he was ready for Mirlems relentless assault and mannaged to block all of his attacks, He knew the outcome of the battle would end up in his own retreat, but it would be worth it, to turn a family member of Aiveer's Against him. After a Long Pitched duel, Nigof let his grip on his lightsaber waver slightly just enough to make is seem as if Mirlem had knocked the lightsaber out of his hand. Nigof was the struck with Mirlems lightsaber, quickly throwing up a defensive barrier of force energy before the lightsaber hit him he was protected against the strike and let himself collapse to the ground and fall into a Jedi Medetation Trance to immitate death. Mirlem then retreated deeper into the Caverns to reflect on what just happened. After Mirlem was gone, Nigof got his lightsaber and left the Planet and headed to the small planet of Naboo to the Emperor's private retreat lying in Wait for Aiveer Ova and Rowook along with an Imperial Sympathiser to head to naboo to track him down and to try to kill him. Nigof waited in the Retreats Archive Room, using the force to held togeather his rapidly detrearating body and to strengthen his muscles. He was ready for Aiveer and Rowook. Aiveer Entered the Archive Room along with the Imperial Sympathiser, Rowook was covering the entrance to the Emperors Retreat. Once aiveer found his he just attacked with a vicious but controlled flurry of strikes and slices, Nigof Responded by blocking and reflecting the attacks back at aiveer, but aiveer was ready for that as well plowing streight through his onslaught of attacks. Nigof was not in the least bit frightened, he used a powerful storm of force energy to throw aiveer across the room and into the Marble wall of the archive room... Category:Player characters